Lo admito
by Katabrecteri
Summary: AU* No todo es control y autosuficiencia, a veces Yaten necesita admitir que lo único realmente le molesta de Mina, es que ella no le molesta.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

**.**

_**LO ADMITO**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los problemas para elegir las canciones que finalmente saldrían en el álbum nuevo, me tenían harto. No me importaba la clase de selección que utilizaran, mientras lo hicieran pronto.

Decidí no ocuparme mas de eso y regresar cuando mi presencia fuera necesaria, claramente no en este momento. Y el día tormentoso en clima no ayudaba a calmar mi humor. Caminé rápidamente hacia mi auto, deseando ir por la tarde a mi departamento y descansar, no queriendo mojarme con la lluvia espesa que cubría la ciudad.

"Yaten..." Escuché llamarme, reconociendo enseguida esa voz.

Volteé, viéndola salir a pasos rápidos de la misma puerta de donde yo vine recién.

"¿Ahora me sigues?" Pregunté.

"Vine al estudio a dejar unos demos, ya sabes, para probar suerte. Siempre he querido cantar y estoy segura que apenas me escuchen me dejarán intentarlo." Comentó animada, como siempre. Como casi siempre. "¿Crees que podríamos grabar algo juntos? Sería una gran experiencia y podrías enseñarme…" Sugirió.

"Minako." La corté, no pretendiendo seguir bajo la lluvia hablando. O escuchando todo lo que ella decía sin detenerse a respirar.

"¿Qué?"

"Súbete al auto, te iré a dejar a tu casa." Resoplé, sabiendo que con la lluvia tampoco podía ser tan maldito de dejarla irse así.

¿No podía siquiera usar un paraguas? No, ella andaba casi vestida para el verano, mientras las calles podrían compararse con ríos.

Ella hizo caso y entró en el asiento del copiloto, mientras puse las llaves para partir.

Conozco a Minako Aino hace bastante. Amigos en común, mas bien, amigas de Seiya. Debería decir entonces, conocidos en común.

Suele ir a cada cosa que hacemos, al inicio pensaba que era como fan obsesiva, luego entendí que era como cantante frustrada obsesiva.

Pero no había nada de frustración en ella, y lo peor, para mi, era que su voz era hermosa. Tanto que tuve que aprender a controlar el no admitirlo.

El asunto es que nos encontrábamos frecuentemente, por coincidencia, y hablábamos de música principalmente. O ella hablaba, yo escuchaba y asentía, pero no me molestaba, excepto por el hecho de que me molestaba que no me molestara.

También, aprendí a hacerme el desentendido con sus coqueteos. Y no es que ella lo hiciera forzada, más bien se le daba natural. Parecía necesitar bromear, o apuntar cosas que le gustaban, o estar demasiado cerca de mi, físicamente.

Aunque es curioso que durante esas reuniones casuales, su forma de expresarse me hacía sentirla cerca de otras formas también.

Sacudí mi cabeza no queriendo pensar tanto en las estupideces que rodeaban a Aino, así que decidí a manejar.

Solo que no pude. El auto no partía y aun cuando insistí repetidas veces, no tuve éxito.

Golpeé el volante frustrado y Mina rió.

"Te harás viejo." Comentó y la miré sin humor. "Quizá tiene algún desperfecto, ¿por qué no llamas a un mecánico?" Sugirió.

Media hora después, la grúa estaba llevándose mi auto para revisarlo y debía ir por él al día siguiente. Dejándome sin modo de movilizarme.

La lluvia no daba tregua y miré por un taxi, pero no había alguno cerca.

"Camina." Dije a Mina y ella lo hizo, a mi lado y dando ambos pasos rápidos. Después de todo mi departamento no estaba a mas de diez calles, y seguro encontraríamos un taxi por el camino.

Estaba equivocado. Y eso provocó que finalmente camináramos todas esas calles llenas de agua, hasta el lugar donde yo vivía.

Mina dijo que esperaría un momento en mi departamento hasta que la lluvia se hiciera mas ligera, y no pude negárselo porque a la estúpida se le ocurría vivir lejos, y no había modo de que la convenciera de irse así.

Para el momento en que llegamos a mi departamento ambos estábamos cubiertos totalmente. Nuestras ropas goteaban y fui torpe en abrir la puerta. Apenas entré, Mina me siguió y entró como si fuese su propio hogar. Detesté que hiciera eso, siempre me ha molestado su facilidad para meterse donde no la llaman.

"¡Hey, hey!" Le detuve, tirando de su brazo, llevándola de vuelta justo a la pequeña alfombra de entrada, donde solía limpiar mis pies. "No quiero que mojes todo el lugar, quédate aquí" Ordené, quitando mis zapatos.

La miré hostilmente, para asegurarme que se quedara quieta. Al menos, aparte de mover sus dedos mientras jugaba con ellos y mecerse inquieta, mantenía sus pies puestos donde indiqué. Eso era un progreso enorme para su actitud normal, de no hacerme caso en nada. A menos, claro, que me enojara al punto de callarla o detenerla de golpe.

A veces me preguntaba, porqué seguíamos el mismo patrón de conducta una y otra vez. Mina y yo sabíamos porqué ella vino hasta aquí, aunque no estoy seguro hasta qué punto sabe ella que la quiero echar fuera, pero hay algo que no me permite hacerlo.

Y ese _tira y afloja_ ha sido también algo constante entre nosotros.

Avancé hacia mi habitación sacando un par de toallas grandes para llevármelas al baño, pero primero, me llevé solo una grande, volviendo hacia donde dejé a Mina. Y, si no me equivocaba, en mi corta ausencia, ella ya habría volado lejos de donde la ubiqué específicamente.

Miré hacia la puerta enseguida. Efectivamente, Mina ya no permanecía en el lugar que le dije.

Resoplé frustrado, no queriendo jugar a las escondidas.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Se come?" Fui interrumpido por ella, saliendo de la cocina, mostrándome una lata de caviar importado que miraba curiosa, como si fuera algo raro. ¿No tiene algo de cultura esta mujer? Lo peor, es que lo hacía a propósito, porque podía notar su expresión burlona.

Fruncí mi ceño y me acerqué quitándoselo. "¿Qué parte de 'quédate aquí' no entendiste, Aino?" Pregunté.

Ella sonrió. "Yaten, 'aquí' es muy amplio, así que quise explorar mis posibilidades." Dijo simple y se devolvió a la cocina. La seguí, queriendo poner la toalla sobre ella para que dejara de mojar el piso, pero parecía más entretenida en excavar en mi refrigerador.

Rodé mis ojos y tomé su brazo elevándola a mi altura, pero ella se quedó frente a mi, mirándome incisivamente con sus profundos ojos de cielo. Nos quedamos ambos en silencio, pareciendo algo que duró una eternidad. Pero no podía apartarme, era como si mi cuerpo mandara a quedarme allí, no más cerca, no más lejos. Justo allí donde sus ojos y los míos, pudieran realizar su intercambio, traspasando alguna cosa.

Pero Mina nunca puede quedarse tranquila, y elevó su mano, dispuesta a tocar mi rostro, trayéndome a la realidad lo suficiente como para dejar de actuar como estúpido.

Aparté mi mirada, poniendo la toalla alrededor de ella de forma rápida. Mina me miró ladeada y retrocedí unos pasos, no queriendo su cercanía. Y pensé que se acercaría más pero no lo hizo. "Prepararé un café. ¿Quieres uno?" Me preguntó.

¿Por qué ella preguntaba ofreciéndome algo que era mío, en mi departamento? Como sea, al menos se entretiene en algo y me deja en paz.

"Haz lo que quieras, iré a darme una ducha." Le informé, caminando hacia mi baño, pero me detuve en el marco de la cocina, sin girarme a mirarla. "Espero que cuando salga del baño, no estés aquí". Agregué, sonriendo al sentirme mejor de decir eso.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, quité mi ropa mojada, dejándola en el suelo donde no estorbara, prendí la regadera con agua caliente y entré bajo el chorro. Sentir la calidez líquida cubriendo mi cuerpo me relajó por un instante pero estaba ella allí aun, obviamente.

No me gustaba nada que se viniera a meter aquí porque….

Bueno…

¡No me gustaba que se metiera en mis cosas!

Suspiré pesadamente encargándome de asearme y lavar mi cabello. Dejando a un lado los asuntos de trabajo e intentando enfocarme en que tan pronto estuviera solo, sería perfecto, podía quizá escuchar algún bien disco mientras cenaba. Mañana me encargaría de mi auto y todo volvería a estar en orden.

Aproveché de permanecer allí, relajándome de las molestias de este día: El retraso en el estudio, el problema de mi auto, el problema Aino.

El problema era que me alteraba.

Desde hacía un tiempo, la presencia de Mina era permanente. Lugar que iba, ella aparecía, como si mi mente la llamara a presentarse ante mí, y varias veces me pregunté si era así, si en el fondo, era yo quien quería su presencia intolerable cerca, y por eso ella cumplía mi retorcido capricho. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo y sacudí mi cabeza.

Pero era una cierta calidez…

Quizá solo era el agua temperada molestando mis pensamientos.

Después de un rato salí de la ducha, secándome rápidamente para ponerme un pantalón deportivo oscuro, cubriéndome. Con la toalla sobrante comencé a secar mi cabello, intentando quitar el exceso de agua.

Salí hacia mi habitación y arrojé la toalla con que sequé mi cuerpo sobre una silla, para ocuparme mejor de la toalla en mi cabello. Entonces elevé la mirada, y mis ojos se abrieron choqueados de la imagen ante mi: Mina usando mi camisa azul.

Solo mi camisa azul.

"¿Qué haces con mi ropa puesta?" Pregunté defensivo, caminando lo más lejos posible. Me senté en mi cama, mientras seguía secando mi cabello, evitando mirarla.

Claro, mala elección de palabras. Debí especificar que con 'no estés aquí' no era sobre la cocina, era sobre mi departamento.

Ella rió un momento pero luego volvió a su silencio.

"Mi ropa está mojada, necesitaba algo seco. No veo que tengas ropa de mujer aquí, ¿o si Yaten?" Preguntó. "Supongo que no quieres que pesque una gripe."

"Ese no es mi problema. Te di una toalla para que te secaras." Respondí aun ocupado en secar mi cabello. Pero el cambio en la cama me alertó, notando a mina arrodillada sobre mi colchón.

"Puedo ayudar con eso." Sugirió suave.

"Sé ocuparme de mi perfectamente solo." Dije seco.

"Lo sé. Pero…" Se pausó, tornándose un poco más seria. "Todos necesitamos una mano a veces." Expresó. Y entonces cometí el gran error.

Miré sus ojos de nuevo.

"No necesito nada de ti, Mina." Quisiera decir que mi voz fue dura, pero fue una respuesta que poco tuvo de convincente.

Ella dejó de bromear y en vez de eso sonrió dulce.

"¿Qué pasa, Yaten?"

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" Devolví.

"Solo sigo lo que tu mismo planteas." Se encogió de hombros, acercándose un poco más. "¿Cuánto tiempo jugaremos a esto? Debes admitir al menos, que hay una razón."

"¿Razón de qué?" Pregunté evasivo.

"De porqué siempre encuentras la forma de tener algún tipo de contacto conmigo. De porqué estás sonrojado ahora." Se burló suave, no siendo tan energética como solía serlo.

El silencio duró algunos segundos, algunos largos segundos. Antes que yo lo rompiera.

"No sé qué es lo que pasa. Pero no es algo que pueda controlar." Admití finalmente. "No sé si quiero controlarlo." Agregué, suspirando molesto, porque había bajado la guardia.

Mina apoyó sus manos en el colchón, gateando un poco más cerca, hasta que posó una de sus manos en mi pierna. Haciéndonos volver al juego de miradas, a la intensidad arrolladora que era permanecer mirándola.

Y esta vez no alcancé a notar cuando su mano suave se deslizó en una caricia por mi rostro.

Quise decirle algo, y estaba seguro que ella, con lo habladora que es, quiso decir muchas cosas. No noté hasta ahora lo mucho que me agradaban sus parloteos, siendo un equilibrio al silencio que yo solía imponer.

Me pregunté qué sería de este juego, si Mina fuera silenciosa y estoica. Si ella no tuviera esa luz brillante como una estrella.

No hizo nada por acercarse más, pareciendo que disfrutaba tanto como yo de quedarnos así, mirándonos, apenas con su mano en mi mejilla como contacto. Y alguien podría considerar estúpido esto, pero sé que ella lo atesora tanto como yo.

Sé que ella lo admitirá, así como yo no lo haré.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, buscando de vuelta mis barreras, tan fácilmente desprendidas con el suave tono de su voz, preguntando qué pasaba.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué la dejo estar así de cerca?

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, seguro de mi fuerza de voluntad, aparté mi rostro de su mano.

"Es una tontería." Dije serio.

"Yaten…" Reclamó breve pero la corté, poniendo una mano entre nosotros a modo de callarla.

"Quítate mi camisa." Ordené, esperando que fuera por su ropa y saliera de aquí. Podía llevarse mi toalla, para abrigarse, pedir un taxi o lo que sea. Pero no quedarse aquí.

Ella resopló, volviendo a quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón. Pero no seguí mirando su rostro. Me quedé observando el cobertor de mi cama, que de pronto fue cubierto por mi camisa azul.

Y debí elevar mi mirada de nuevo para comprobar lo que mi mente entendió, maldiciéndome por elegir tan mal las palabras que le dije.

Allí estaba ella, efectivamente sin mi camisa, ahora desnuda frente a mí. No riendo, no chillando, no enojada. Simplemente calmada, mirándome con una naturalidad que pensé, me haría sentir incómodo.

Y estaba de nuevo equivocado.

Se movió ágil más cerca, y yo aprecié su cuerpo, mirándolo como una dedicada obra de arte. Y ella tomó su ventaja, sabiendo que me tenía distraído. Porque Mina sabía perfectamente cuanto adoré apreciar las obras de arte.

Su ventaja era que ella era una, sobre todo ahora que la veía sin algo que cubriera su belleza.

Me empujó de espaldas al colchón y se posó sobre mí, no dejando caer su cuerpo, pero su cabello se derramó como una cascada dorada y húmeda, rozando mis hombros a la vez que enmarcaban su rostro.

Nunca dejando de mirarme, nunca dejando de asegurarse que yo la miraba de igual forma. Dejándome ver esa parte de ella, solo porque yo le permitía ver de mí.

Y cuando elevé mi mano a su rostro, imitando el gesto que ella realizara hace un momento, quise mantener ese momento, y lo hice. Cuando la traje mas cerca por ese contacto. Cuando la guié hacia mi para probar sus labios, supe que el juego en ese instante se había terminado.

Era hora de la realidad. Y no reprimí la sonrisa en mi rostro cuando al primer roce de nuestros labios la sentí temblar sobre mi cuerpo, regalándome la satisfacción de que estaba entregándome lo que ella realmente era.

Entonces comprendí, que allí, ante sus ojos, ella ya sabía lo que yo era.

**ღ**

—

—

—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Uhmm ya sé que no he subido de mis historias. Y sinceramente no sé cuando lo haga, no ando muy creativa ni productora últimamente, quizá se me secó la cabeza. Pero ahora intenté desestancarme.**_

_**De hecho esto me demoré varios días en hacerlo, aunque la idea la encontré de algo viejo. **_

_**Hace poco mas de un año andaba comentando en DeviantArt el dibujo de una chica japonesa (Uraasa) que hace mayormente cosas de Mina y Yaten. Hace como una semana andaba mirando de nuevo sus dibujos y leí el comentario que le dejé cuando subió este dibujo y decía algo como **_

"_**me imagino que ellos vienen llegando de fuera porque los atrapó la lluvia y sus ropas quedaron empapadas, entonces Mina debió ponerse algo de Yaten." **_

_**Así que bueno, ahora lo escribí.**_

_**Espero que las musas algún día regresen para continuar con lo otro, porque no me hace gracia tener un fic que no le he hecho el capi final, ni tener otro fic recién iniciado, que tengo hace muchísimo tiempo pensado, y que me encanta como historia, y no escribirlo ¬¬ Así que si ven a mis musas por ahí, jálenle las orejas y de una patada mándelas de vuelta conmigo, que las debo poner a trabajar xD**_

_**Agradezco comentarios, alimentan mi espíritu, y supongo que también mis ganas. Quizá así tengo con qué pagarle a mis musas, si es que a las malditas se les ocurre presentarse a cumplir su deber jajaja.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


End file.
